The present invention relates in general to optical alignment and exposure machines particularly suited for aligning an image of a semiconductive wafer with respect to a mask and for exposing the wafer in accordance with the mask, and more particularly to an improved two-stage prealignment system for mechanically prealigning the wafer with a reference position determined by precision optical alignment of the preceding wafer.